


Ignition

by hongism



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Just Sex, Kitchen Sex, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongism/pseuds/hongism
Summary: you like it best when hyunjin speeds things up and gets straight to business
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Ignition

“Hey, how was work?” Hyunjin greets as you step through the doorframe. It’s late – later than usual for your work shift – and you feel as though you’ve been on your feet for over twenty hours. It’s a close enough estimation because your shift was so damn long, but seeing your precious boyfriend at the end of the day makes it all worth it.

“Just okay, I guess. I missed you,” you mutter as you push the door shut behind you. Hyunjin laughs under his breath, getting up from the couch to meet you by the door. His arms find your waist and fold around your body. You let him pull you against his chest, burying your face into his black tee, and he mimics your action by pressing his nose to the junction of your throat.

The two of you remain like that for a few moments. A comfortable silence lingers over you, and you let yourself just melt against his large form. After a small period of quiet, Hyunjin begins to murmur against your skin, his breath hot on you. You can’t keep a small sigh from escaping your lips.

“Just okay? That won’t do,” he mumbles. His teeth nip at your neck teasingly, and you bring a hand down against his shoulder.

“Shame on you,” you say through a laugh. “How was practice? Are you ready for the race?”

“Always,” Hyunjin answers as he pulls back to look you in the eye. Your hands drag over his shoulders, brushing along the material of his jacket. He must not have changed since getting home from his practice drive, but you are more than okay with that because his racing uniform suits him so well that you can’t resist him in it. His smile lingers as he watches your eyes trail over his form.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” You scoff when you see his teasing grin. Hyunjin shakes his head, a loose chunk of long brown hair falling to the front of his face. You resist the urge to brush it out of the way and kiss the place where the hair touched, at least until he admits to his cheeky behavior.

“Only a little. Not much, of course.”

“Not much? What part of this is not much, Hwang Hyunjin?” You throw your head back with a loud laugh, hands gripping the edge of his jacket. Your partner doesn’t answer; instead, his hands slide from your waist to cup your ass and he pulls your legs up around him with little effort. You cling to him tighter as he moves you. “Why do I love you?”

“Why indeed, baby? You tell me.” Hyunjin’s tone is nothing if not teasing. He leans closer to you, lips brushing across your cheek. He pulls away as you tilt your head to connect your lips with his. You puff your cheeks full of air and send a half-hearted glare his way.

“I’m wondering why more and more with each passing second, to be honest.” It’s Hyunjin’s turn to release a full-fledged laugh, and he tugs you closer before moving away from the entryway of the apartment. “Set me down, Hyunjin. Please.”

“I will. In a moment. Lemme just look at my beautiful girlfriend for a minute.” Hyunjin’s eyes drink in every curve of your face, trailing over your features with such love in his expression that it’s almost overwhelming. He carries you towards the kitchen rather than the bedroom. You honestly expected him to go straight for the bed since that’s usually where he prefers to have sex with you, but now he moves for the counter and sets you atop it with little to no effort. His arms drop to the marble, effectively caging you in. Neither of you can look away from each other; both so enamored with each other’s faces that you nearly fall into the sink on the counter. Your surprise morphs into a laugh as Hyunjin catches you before you completely collapse, and he laughs along with you before scooting you to the side of the sink.

“This is what the bedroom is for, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin ignores your protests in favor of leaning closer to you and pressing his lips against the column of your neck. He makes quick work of you, immediately finding the most sensitive place on your skin, and he nips at your nerves until a slew of soft sighs leaves your lips. You comb your fingers through his long hair. He doesn’t have it up today the way you like it, although you’re certain that he did that on purpose so you can put it up for him later. Still, you enjoy the sensation of his soft hair between your fingers and gently brush through the locks as he continues to suck at your neck. He pulls back with a sigh, hot breath fanning over saliva and causing a shiver to overtake your body in an instant. His lips make a path up to your neck and brush against the underside of your jaw.

“I suppose I have to forgive you for plotting like this,” you mutter as he kisses you.

“So you still love me?” He laughs in response. You pull your fingers out of his hair and lean away from his touch to look him in the eye.

“For now,” you tease, unable to hold back the smile playing at your lips.

“Hm, well I suppose I’ll have to do a lot better than this in order to make you love me forever.” Hyunjin’s tongue darts out to brush over his top lip. Your eyes flit down to watch the movement, and he sees your lingering stare within a second. He takes hold of your wrist, fingers dancing across your skin in such a delicate way that you barely feel the touch. Soft lips brush over your fingers and kiss a path up to your wrist where a hair tie rests around your skin. He catches the band between his teeth. With a sharp tug, he pulls the band off your wrist and cradles it softly between his teeth. One brows quirks upwards as he looks at you with the rubber in his mouth. It takes a moment but you realize what he wants you to do with it.

“You’re the devil,” you say in a soft tone. Hyunjin cocks his head to the side, hairband dangling in a teasing way from his lips. You take it from him with a small shake of your head and pop it around your fingers before tugging his long locks back. His eyes flutter shut from the delicate contact. A small hum leaves his lips as you run your fingers across his scalp, and he leans his head against your chest to give you better access to his hair. You tie the bundle of hair together with the tie and tighten it with a small tug. “There. Happy, princess?”

Hyunjin stands up straight again with a slight chuckle. His hands slide to your hips, and in one swift motion, he pulls you to the edge of the counter. Fingers dig under the waistband of your pants and hook your underwear as well. You release a small gasp as Hyunjin yanks the material down. You all but squeal when the cold counter touches your ass, clinging to Hyunjin for dear life. He laughs at your misery rather than helping you, however, and follows the same path your pants and underwear just took to the floor until he is kneeling in front of the counter, his face opposite your already heated core. He exhales, and the warm breath causes chills to run over your whole body when the air touches your folds.

“You’re going to sit there and tease me all night, aren’t you?” You ask through gritted teeth, glaring down at the man perched between your legs. He grins up at you, lips like a cheshire in the way he smiles, and you resist the urge to wrap your legs around his neck and pull him against your warmth. He places his hands firmly on your hips as though sensing your urges.

“As much as I would really love to do that, I’m more in the mood to get straight to business, baby girl.” Hyunjin murmurs as he tugs you closer to his face.

You love when he’s a bit impatient; needy and desperate to get straight to business and fuck you without any inhibitions. Those sorts of moods always leave you begging for more in the best way, and seeing him really assert that dominance over you is always a surprise since he doesn’t show it often otherwise. He teases your folds with the flat of his tongue, immediately causing your gut to coil and fill with heat.

“Besides, it looks like someone is already needy. I can’t keep my baby girl waiting too long, can I?” Hyunjin purrs against your core. He brings two fingers down to your folds, pressing the open so he has better access with his tongue. He keeps chatting to a minimum after that comment, and you’ve never been more grateful for silence because of the way his skilled tongue is pressing against your slit like he’s a man starved. One of your hands finds his hair, digging into the locks you just tied back as his tongue flicks against your sensitive bead. Your head falls back from the contact. His fingers press against you tighter as his tongue moves lower and lower until he prods at your entrance. A slight hum falls from his lips when he reaches it, the vibrations reverberate through your whole body, and you quiver under Hyunjin’s grasp.

“Hy-Hyunjin,” you stammer as his tongue pushes into you. The pads of his fingers work small circles around your clit, and all sense of coherent thought leaves your mind at the pleasure. He pulls off your core with an almost embarrassing _pop_ , and your juices shine on the bottom half of his face. Eyes dark with lust stare up at you. Slowly, he moves to his feet again, hand remaining on your folds and tracing the same small circles over them. He leans closer to your face and crashes his lips against yours. You taste yourself on his lips but as his tongue pushes into your mouth and fingers into your pussy, you don’t have time to think about that even for a second.

“We can take it slow and make love some other time, but right now…” Hyunjin trails off, exhaling into your mouth, and you grip his hair tighter. His fingers are working magic between your legs. Despite his shallow thrusts, he curves them into you at just the right angle, and it has you practically singing a chorus of moans against his lips as he kisses you. “I need you right now,” He growls against your mouth, voice low and gravely from the lust coursing through him.

“Then take me,” you whisper in response, holding him close to your body by his hair. His fingers stay in you a little while longer, however, and continue to work you open to get you ready for the stretch of his member. You squirm against him as though it’ll make him speed up, but even in these hasty moods, Hyunjin always insists on making certain that you are prepped properly for him.

“And here I thought I was the impatient one.” Hyunjin chuckles at your movements and pulls his fingers out from your dripping cunt. “Ready for me, are you?” You nod along to your boyfriend’s words, hands already moving down to the prominent bulge in his pants, and you tug at the material almost desperately. Hyunjin pushes your hands aside with a soft swatting motion. He takes scare of the action for you, popping the middle button and tugging his zipper down. With a quick tug, he pulls his pants down far enough to expose his underwear, just under the bulge of his restrained cock.

“Please just hurry up,” you beg, pawing at the bulge behind his underwear. Hyunjin heeds your pleas, thank goodness, and pulls the band of his underwear down, freeing his hard cock at long last. The tip is already leaking precum, a thin layer over his slit, and you reach down to thumb over the moisture. Hyunjin exhales at the contact. His head falls forward, forehead meeting yours. You both breathe out at the same time, and the air intermingles before you. He presses closer to you as you guide his cock to your entrance, lining it up with you dripping core.

“Hey…” He says. Ther’s a sense of hesitation in his movements all the sudden, and you look up to his eyes to see what’s wrong. “I-I just – I love you so much, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Jinnie. More than anything.” You cup his cheek and lean against him. Your lips meet in a soft kiss, slotting together like the last two pieces of a puzzle. He pushes further against you. Lust comes back to his movements, his moves with sudden haste, and pushes his member into you, continuing to fill you up until he’s completely buried in you. You both sit still for a moment, just basking in the sensation of being so close like this.

You shift your hips in efforts to prompt Hyunjin to start moving. He smirks at your teasing movements, then pulls halfway out before burying himself in you again. He builds up a steady pace like that; a slow pull out then a swift thrust back in, and with each thrust he seems to hit deeper in you. A slew of moans leaves your lips as he continues to fuck you. Soft grunts come from him, your noises together making a sweet symphony of pleasure. You lean back on the counter and let him tug you closer to the edge until your ass is all but hanging off it. The curve is awkward and a tad painful on your back, but each thrust brings you more pleasure than the last and you barely think about the strain on your back as he fucks you.

One thrust in particular nearly makes you fall, however, and you lurch upwards to grab hold of Hyunjin and steady yourself.

“H-Hyunjin, ho–old on,” you stammer out. He slows his thrust immediately upon hearing your words, looking to your eyes for any sign of discomfort. “Th-The counter is a bit uncomfortable on my back.” Part of you is embarrassed to have to stop him like this, but there is only love and affection in his gaze as he looks at you.

“Let’s move then.” Hyunjin lifts you off the counter with ease, folding your legs around his body. You think he’s going to head for the bedroom this time, but he takes you by surprise yet again and instead goes for the empty wall beside the fridge. He props you up against it with careful hands. His eyes search yours, waiting for a sign of confirmation that this is okay, and you give him a slow nod.

His thrusts pick up pace again. This angle is much better for you in that he hits even deeper and the tip of his cock prods your sweet spot with each dragging thrust. Your moans fall with increased fervor. Your high is approaching quickly, and you know that Hyunjin is suffering more than you are because the sweat on his brow is dripping onto your leg.

You don’t have a chance to warn him before your orgasm hits. Your velvet walls clench around his member, squeezing him tight, and your lips fall open into a silent scream. Hyunjin follows soon after, spilling into you with a low groan. Your fingers hold onto his hair still with a softening grip. It takes a moment for the two of you to come down from the high. Your breaths are heavy as the two of you drink in the afterglow of your orgasms.

“Round two?” Hyunjin chuckles as he pulls his softening member out of your filled pussy. You whine as cold air replaces his warmth, hands falling from his hair to his shoulders. You brace yourself as he lifts you onto his waist again, and a small laugh escapes you when his lips press against your jaw.

“You have too much stamina,” you whine. Hyunjin hums in response, saying nothing else as he carries you to the bedroom. “We can’t stay up late though, because your race is tomorrow.”

“Hm, we’ll see about that. No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words tbh ._.


End file.
